O Quarteto
by Harry Fado
Summary: Esta fic está passando por mudanças, em breve haverá algo concreto para ser apresentado :D Apenas saibam que os ships mudaram, será agora Blaine/Kurt/Sam e Finn/Puck, mas o foco será no menáge :D
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** O Quarteto

**Autor:** Harry Fado

**Gênero:** Romance, Drama e um pouco de Humor.

**Pares/Personagens:** Finn/Puck/Sam/Kurt, e provavelmente outros personagens da série também aparecerão.

**Sinopse:** O começo, o progresso e algumas complicações de um relacionamento a 4.

**Autoria:** Não... Os personagens não são meus! Eles são apenas os meus Kens que roubei da Barbie!

**Aviso:** Provavelmente não terá cenas explícitas de sexo, então será PG-13. Slash, talvez eu use Mpreg nessa fic! Se eu for usar eu vou avisar. Relacionamento poligâmico (é assim que se diz?)!

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Tudo começou quando Finn deu um beijo em Puck e, surprise surprise, Puck retribuiu o beijo. Ou, talvez, tudo pode ter começado quando Sam Evans chamou Kurt Hummel para sair.

Era uma bela Terça-Feira, o sol brilhava, a brisa gelada mandava tremores pelo corpo de qualquer um que entrava em contato. Mas Sam tremia por outro motivo. Ele finalmente iria pedir o garoto a quem olhava faz um tempo pra sair. Ele suspirou fundo antes de se aproximar do moreno.

- Oi Kurt. – Disse Sam, sorrindo nervosamente.

- Olá Sam. – Kurt respondeu à saudação.

- Eu tava pensando, você quer ir olhar um sorvete e comer um filme? Quer dizer, tomar um filme e comer um olhar? Uhh, - Sam sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar da confusão que suas próprias palavras causaram. Kurt o observava com uma mistura de diversão e apreensão em sua expressão, um sorriso carinhoso acariciava seus lábios. – Quero dizer, tomar um sorvete e olhar um filme? Então, você quer?

Kurt estava agradavelmente surpreso, mas ele obrigou a sua expressão permanecer a mesma.

- É claro. Quando você quer sair? – Kurt não deixou o seu entusiasmo aparecer em sua expressão, mas pela forma que os olhos do menor se arregalaram, o loiro sabia que Kurt estava tão excitado quanto ele.

- Que tal eu te buscar na sua casa às 19h00min? Podemos ir a uma sorveteria perto do cinema.

- Por que uma sorveteria perto do cinema? – Perguntou Kurt, as bochechas rosadas do menor faziam as borboletas no estômago de Sam se mover mais rápido.

- Porque daí nós poderemos ficar o tempo que você quiser lá, sem chegarmos atrasados para o filme.

- Aaah... Okay! Até mais tarde. – E com isso, Kurt fechou seu armário, deu um beijo na bochecha de Sam e saiu em direção à sala de Francês, deixando um deslumbrado Sam para trás.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Banheiro Masculino:

Enquanto Sam se aproximava de Kurt, Finn mantinha uma conversa serena com Puck.

- ELA É MINHA NAMORADA! A MINHA SEGUNDA NAMORADA! E VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ TENTANDO TIRAR ELA DE MIM? QUAL É O TEU PROBLEMA? – Gritava o Frankenteen. (Sim eu estava sendo sarcástico sobre ser uma conversa serena.)

- EU ESTAVA TENTANDO PROVAR QUE ELA NÃO É BOA PRA VOCÊ, IDIOTA. ELA NEM DEIXA VOCÊ TOCAR NAS TETAS DELA! – Gritou o garoto que, agora, tem o seu Moicano de volta.

- É CLARO QUE ELA DEIXA! – Finn disse, antes que conseguisse segurar as palavras. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele viu o rosto do Puck virar de vermelho para pálido em segundos.

- O QUÊ? EU VOU MATAR ESSA VADIA, ORDINÁRIA, PUTA... – E Puck continuou falando palavrões até o ar sumir de seus pulmões enquanto Finn apenas o olhava andar de um lado pro outro, sua expressão confusa, como se estivesse tentando resolver um problema de matemática.

- O quê? Mas por que você? Uma hora ela não serve pra mim por que ela não me deixa tocá-la, outra ela é uma vadia por que deixa? Eu não entendo; por que isso tudo?

- PORQUE NINGUÉM MEXE COM O QUE É MEU, DROGA. A QUINN NÃO TINHA DIREITO DE TE TER, A RACHEL TEM MENOS DIREITO AINDA! – Puck, se aproximou de Finn e segurou o sexo do maior em suas mãos, mas não forte o bastante pra machucá-lo. – Isso é meu e de mais ninguém. – Rosnou o mesmo.

Os olhos de Finn se arregalaram, e a realização das coisas que acabara de fazer e dizer chegara ao cérebro de Puck tão ligeiro que o mesmo tentou se afastar tão rapidamente que acabou caindo de bunda no chão.

A expressão de Finn mudou para uma expressão em branco, fazendo Puck ficar mais nervoso que já estava.

Quando o maior começou a andar até ele, Puck tentou levantar-se do chão, mas suas pernas tremiam muito, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse de joelhos. Ele olhou para o chão, não queria ver o desgosto nos olhos de Finn, e tentou se levantar novamente. E como antes, ele não conseguiu se levantar, mas isso porque havia uma mão em seu ombro, o mantendo ajoelhado no chão.

Finn caminhou lentamente até Puck, sua mente confusa, milhões e milhões de memórias passavam diante de seus olhos, sua juventude com seu melhor amigo, as noites em que dormiam no mesmo quarto, e quando não havia lugar para o outro dormir, na mesma cama. Ele se ajoelhou e colocou a mão no ombro do outro para se apoiar e mantê-lo no lugar.

Levemente, Finn guiou sua mão até o queixo de Puck e levantou a cabeça do garoto com moicano, fazendo com que eles se olhassem nos olhos.

- Se você tivesse dito isso antes, toda essa bagunça e mentiras seriam desnecessárias.  
E Finn o beijou levemente nos lábios. Puck estava surpreso, mas não o suficiente para não retribuir. E logo línguas batalhavam por dominância. E por falta de ar eles tiveram que se afastar.  
- Me pegue às 19h00min, nós vamos conversar sobre isso. – Disse Finn.  
E antes que o outro pudesse protestar, Finn deu um selinho nele e saiu do banheiro, deixando um chocado, mas aliviado Puck olhando-o sair.


	2. Chapter 2

Sala de Ensaio do Clube do Coral:

William Schuster estava um pouco confuso sobre o jeito que alguns de seus alunos estavam agindo no ensaio do clube naquela bela manhã/tarde* de Terça-Feira. Quatro de seus alunos para ser mais exato. Puck estava sentado na fila da frente, escondido no canto esquerdo da sala, e toda vez que ele olhava para Finn, que estava na frente e centro, e de alguma forma sabia que ele o estava olhando e retornava o olhar, Puck corava, _CORAVA_. E toda vez que Finn via-o corar ele apenas dava um sorriso de lado. Enquanto isso, Kurt sentava-se nas cadeiras do fundo, com Mercedes de um lado e Sam do outro. Toda vez que Kurt virava a cabeça pro lado ele via Sam o observando e dava um sorriso. Sam abaixava a cabeça, mas não antes de dar um sorriso antes.

Will balançou a cabeça, o que será que anda acontecendo na vida de seus alunos? Será que ele realmente vai querer saber? Ele sacudiu a cabeça novamente, clareando-a e tentando relembrar qual era a tarefa que ele havia pensado. Oh Sim...

- Oi pessoal! – Cumprimentou Will; todos pararam de conversar. Ele andou até o quadro no fundo da sala e escreveu_ RENT_. – Eu sei que depois do desastre que foi o nosso musical Rocky Horror vocês não vão querer muito fazer outro musical, mas eu estava procurando bons musicais atuais e antigos e descobri que esse ficou quase mais de 10 anos na Broadway, então eu pensei: Por que não? E é isso que vamos fazer! Eu quero que vocês escolham uma musica e apresentem-na. Vamos trazer a _teatricalidade_ de volta! Ou seja, eu quero coreografia e figurino! Usem o restante do tempo de ensaio para pensar no que irão fazer. – Will disse, e prontamente saiu da sala deixando seus alunos atrás, excitados e ao mesmo tempo apreensivos. O que eles não sabiam era que haveria um premio para aquele que apresentou melhor.

- Sobre o que é _RENT_? – Sam perguntou para Kurt, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Você nunca viu _RENT_? – Kurt perguntou incrédulo. Quando Sam balançou a cabeça sua incredulidade aumentou, depois um sorriso apareceu em sua face. – _RENT_ é sobre um grupo de amigos boêmios e as dificuldades que eles passam. Também retratam sobre a AIDS, relacionamentos e amor. – Explicou Kurt.

- Legal! – Sam sorriu. – Quer cantar comigo? – O sorriso de Sam aumentou quando os olhos de Kurt arregalaram. – Por favor? Eu não sei nada sobre _RENT_! – "Eu quero passar mais tempo contigo." Pensou internamente.

- Ãhh... O-okay. Que tal a gente ensaiar amanhã? Você sabe, pra não atrapalhar os planos de hoje! – Kurt disse, dando um sorriso de lado para o loiro.

- Claro, sem problemas. Que musica você gostaria de cantar?

- A gente decide amanhã. – Respondeu Kurt, pegando sua bolsa, dando uma piscada pra Sam e saindo da sala.

Logo após Kurt sair o sinal para o final das aulas soou.

Enquanto Kurt conversava com Sam em um lado da sala, do outro Finn se aproximava de Puck.

- Hey, cara. Quer fazer o projeto comigo? – Perguntou Finn, um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Uhh... Eu- Ãh, eu acho que a Rachel te mataria se você cantasse com alguém que não é ela. Sendo que ela é tua namorada e tals. – Disse Puck, movendo-se com desconforto na cadeira.

- Eu terminei com ela essa manhã, sabe, logo depois da nossa conversa! Então ela não fica no caminho. – Falou Finn, seu sorriso tornando-se malicioso. Puck engoliu em seco. – E então, quer fazer o projeto junto comigo ou não?

- Claro, claro! – Puck tentava fingir indiferença. Seu corpo enrijeceu quando Finn sentou na cadeira ao seu lado, colocando um braço em seus ombros, uma mão em sua coxa e o puxando pra perto. Puck engoliu em seco novamente, sentindo sua ereção crescer e fazer a sua calça apertar.

- Não se esquece do nosso plano de hoje. Quem sabe você não dá sorte essa noite, uh. – Sussurrou Finn em seu ouvido, fazendo-o tremer. Finn mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Puck, levantou-se e saiu da sala com um sorriso satisfeito em sua face. Puck nem notou o sinal soar.

_**Nota do Autor: Ninguém sabe se o Ensaio do Coral é de manhã ou de tarde, então eu deixei assim.***_


	3. Chapter 3

18h55min - Casa dos Hummel:

Sam estava saindo de seu carro, suas mãos tremiam e sua respiração rápida. "Eu consigo fazer isso! Eu consigo fazer isso! Se acalma Sam; é só ir devagar até a porta da frente e tocar a campainha." E foi exatamente isso que ele fez, ele caminhou devagar até a porta, respirou fundo e tocou a campainha. Ele esperou uns bons 5 segundos, que pareciam horas, até que ouviu som de passos pesados se aproximando. Um homem robusto abriu a porta e, por um momento, ele achou que havia tocado a campainha da casa errada. Isso é até ele ver Kurt por trás do homem.

- Sam, esse é o meu Pai, Burt Hummel. Pai, esse é Sam Evans. – Disse Kurt sorrindo nervosamente. – Espere um minutinho, Sam, que eu vou buscar o meu casaco.

Sam acenou para Kurt e voltou seu olhar para o Hummel mais velho. Levantando a mão para um aperto ele disse:

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. – Sam disse. Burt apertou sua mão, um pouquinho forte demais, e disse numa voz tão baixa que era tanto para Kurt não ouvir quanto ameaçadora.

- Se eu ouvir que você desrespeitou o meu filho, Sam, - Ele disse o nome do loiro com tanto sarcasmo que Sam engoliu em seco de medo. – eu vou fazer um bom uso da arma que eu tenho no meu armário. E é bom que ele esteja em casa antes das 22h00min! – Assim que ele terminou de falar, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e Sam não podia deixar de notar que ele parecia mais sinistro ainda.

- Pai, para de assustar o Sam. – Falou Kurt, aparecendo por trás de seu Pai. Sam nem notou ele chegando.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Disse o Hummel mais velho, dando um ultimo olhar significante para Sam. – Tenha um bom tempo.

E com isso ele deu um beijo na testa de Kurt e foi para algum lugar por dentro da casa. "Provavelmente colocando as balas na arma". Pensou Sam.

- Está pronto pra ir? – Perguntou Kurt, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- É claro. – Disse Sam, dando o braço para Kurt enganchar. Kurt pensou em protestar, em dizer que ele não precisava ser cortejado desta forma. Mas o sorriso que Sam deu a ele era tão lindo que os protestos sumiram de sua mente. Sam abriu a porta do carro para Kurt, fechou-a após o menor ter entrado, foi para o lado do motorista e dirigiu ambos até a sorveteria.

Quando chegara ao local, uma sorveteria chamada 'Ice Cream Creamy' Kurt estava surpreso, primeiramente por que o local era lindo; as paredes tinham fotos de vários tipos e formas de sorvetes, segundo por que dava para ver que, só por observar, o atendimento era bom e terceiro mas não ultimo, Finn e Puck estavam ali, comendo sorvete e conversando sobre algo sério. Pelo menos pela expressão em suas faces parecia ser algo sério. E então do nada eles começaram a sorrir um para o outro.

- Uhh, Sam? A gente pega uma mesa ou esperamos alguém nos atender? – Perguntou o contra tenor, um leve sorriso aparecendo graciosamente em sua face.

- Venha comigo, tem um lugar bom para sentar-mos. – Disse Sam, pegando a mão do menor e o guiando para o lado oposto de onde Puck e Finn estavam. Eles se sentaram em uma das mesas perto de uma janela que tinha visão total das estrelas e das nuvens. Sam estava certo, era um ótimo lugar.

- O que vocês vão querer? – Perguntou uma mulher jovem, para Sam. Sim, a vaca estava totalmente se mostrando pra Sam, sua postura dizia: Olha pra mim, eu sou loira, me come. Se Sam estivesse olhando pra ela Kurt teria um motivo de ir todo Diva nela, mas esse realmente não era o caso.

- O que vai querer Kurt? –Indagou Sam, um sorriso brincalhão em sua face, mostrando que ele notou a piranha dando em cima dele, mas que ele só tinha olhos para Kurt.

- Você se importaria de dividir uma Banana Split? É meu favorito! – Pediu Kurt, batendo os cílios e lambendo os lábios lentamente, fazendo com que os olhos de Sam perdessem o foco por alguns segundos e a sua boca abrisse levemente. Kurt deu um sorriso convencido e olhou para a loira oxigenada pelo canto do olho. Ela parecia ofendida que Sam se concentrava mais em Kurt que ela. Bom, muito bom mesmo!

- Uhh, érr.. Uhh; é claro. – Disse Sam, sacudindo a cabeça para se livrar da confusão.

Kurt, vendo que a loira estava ainda tentando pegar a atenção de Sam, fingindo demorar um tempo pra anotar o pedido, levantou-se, apoiou seus braços na mesa e debruçou-se para frente, roubando um beijo rápido de Sam que já estava ficando com um pouco de calor. Quando Kurt virou-se pra ver a loira, ele não se aguentou, ao vê-la bufando e falando por baixo da respiração sobre como os mais bonitos são gays ou casados e como o mundo era injusto com ela ao caminhar pra longe, e começou a dar risadinhas. Sam o mandou um sorriso enorme, quase brilhante que o fez suspirar de deslumbramento.

- Você realmente não se importa de dividir uma Banana Split comigo, certo? – Perguntou Kurt incerto.

- É claro que não! Banana Split também é o meu preferido! Então... Vamos ao propósito desse encontro! – Disse Sam, corando. – Me conte mais sobre você.

- Bem... Eu não sou uma pessoa muito interessante! Eu gosto de cantar, dançar, moda, eu venho cuidando do meu pai desde que minha mãe morreu e ele cuida de mim. E como meu pai é mecânico eu cresci aprendendo sobre carros, e de vez em quando eu o ajudo. Eu sei tocar piano, tenho fluência em francês e quero, um dia, trabalhar na Broadway. – A face de Kurt ficou vermelha quando ele terminou de falar. Sam o mandou um sorriso de orelha a orelham fazendo-o não resistir e sorrir de volta. Alguém limpou a garganta. Ambos olharam a garota loira colocar a Banana Split em sua frente, perguntar se eles queriam algo mais, após ambos dizerem que não, sair sem mais nenhuma tentativa de flertar. - E você? Conte-me sobre você.

- Bem, eu sou disléxico, como você já sabe, minha cor favorita é azul, eu amo astronomia, tenho fluência em Na'vi, sou fã de Avatar, já olhei o filme 6 vezes, eu vim de um colégio interno só para garotos, apesar disso você é o primeiro a me chamar atenção. Eu gosto de cantar, eu tropeço em qualquer coisa que está no caminho quando tento dançar, ou seja, eu danço mal, mas gosto de dançar e não tenho nenhum senso de moda, mas eu me visto bem o suficiente pra me sentir bom sobre mim mesmo. Faço dietas que eu sei que são desnecessárias, mas gosto de cuidar do meu corpo.

Kurt olhava Sam com um sorriso carinhoso acariciando seus lábios, as bochechas de Sam tornaram-se rosadas a cada palavra que saiam de seus lábios.

- Espera; você não acharia um problema se olhássemos Avatar, certo? Eu nunca vi, e nunca tive a oportunidade e eu gostaria. A não ser que seja um problema!

- Não tem problema nenhum. – Sam olhou para o seu relógio. – Acho que devemos ir, o filme já vai começar.

- Vamos apenas terminar esse sorvete, pagar e aí nós podemos ir. – Kurt disse, sorrindo. E foi isso que fizeram, comeram o sorvete, pagaram e foram para o cinema no carro de Sam.

Quando eles chegaram ao cinema, que para a alegria de Kurt era ao lado de um shopping, que Sam não pretendia passar nem perto, Sam saiu do carro e correu para abrir a porta para Kurt, que estava ocupado tirando o cinto de segurança para notar Sam sair do carro e abrir sua porta. Quando Kurt viu Sam ele não resistiu e sorriu, um sorriso que Sam retribuiu com gosto. Ele ofereceu a mão esquerda para Kurt pegar.

- Vamos comprar as entradas e aproveitar o resto do nosso encontro, senhor Hummel? – Disse Sam, o sorriso de sua face nunca cessando. Quando Kurt, corando e acenando furiosamente, aceitou sua mão e não a largou mesmo eles se aproximando da entrada para comprar os ingressos, Sam não resistiu e o deu um beijo na bochecha do menor. Kurt podia sentir sua pele esquentar mais ainda.

- Dois ingressos para Avatar, por favor. – Disse Sam, sorrindo, seus olhos não deixando o rosto de Kurt. Mas quando ele virou-se para pagar e pegar os ingressos e viu o jeito que os olhos do funcionário, era um garoto de provavelmente 20 anos, arregalarem-se de choque, ele não podia deixar de se sentir ofendido até que ele viu os cantos da boca do garoto subir, formando um sorriso de aprovação.

- Tenham um bom encontro. – O garoto disse para ambos, Kurt e Sam, seu sorriso apenas aumentando quando ambos sorriram e agradeceram.

Kurt e Sam entraram no cinema escuro, não antes de comprar coca diet e pipoca sem manteiga, e sentaram em uma das cadeiras do canto do fundo direito. O cinema não estava cheio, mas também não estava vazio! A maioria dos assentos do fundo estavam vazios.

Ao decorrer do filme a cabeça de Kurt acabou descansando no ombro de Sam e o braço direito de Sam descansava nos ombros de Kurt, puxando o menor para um abraço de lado, deixando o menor mais confortável. O sorriso na face de ambos era de alegria pura, apenas por estarem sentados lado a lado já era algo agradável para ambos. Após o filme ter terminado mais ou menos 21h30min, Sam levou Kurt diretamente para casa, pois amanhã seria Quarta-Feira e ambos tinham aula e Burt provavelmente mataria Sam se ele ficasse com Kurt após 22h00min, Sam preferia não arriscar e levar Kurt mais cedo pra casa, principalmente porque ele iria querer sair com Kurt novamente.

Ao chegarem à casa de Kurt, Sam levou o mesmo até a porta da frente, onde eles ficaram apenas se olhando, admirando um ao outro. Kurt foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Essa foi uma noite incrível! Eu nunca me diverti tanto. – Disse o menor quietamente.

E o silêncio voltou após Sam concordar com Kurt, mas não durou muito.

- Lor menari! – Sam disse quase em um sussurro. Ao olhar confuso que Kurt lhe deu, Sam explicou com um sorriso tímido em sua face. – È Na'vi. Significa que você tem olhos lindos.

E Kurt não poderia resistir mais; ele ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, apoiou-se nos ombros de Sam e o deu um beijo suave, mas firme, fazendo com que o maior ficasse tonto. O beijo foi rápido, mas para ambos durou mais tempo que isso.

- Boa noite. Vejo-te amanhã. – Com isso dito, o menor deu um selinho em Sam, abriu a porta e entrou em casa, deixando um Sam estupefato pra trás. E se Sam foi até seu carro sorrindo como um idiota e cantando The Only Exception por debaixo da respiração, bem, ninguém estava ali pra ver.


	4. Chapter 4

18h45min – Casa dos Hudson:

Puck não estava nervoso, não ele não estava mesmo. Sério, ele não estava. Ele só... tremia. Isso, ele tremia. Mas não porque ele tava nervoso, não mesmo. E se ele estava, bem, ninguém saberia, porque ninguém iria ver, então ele não tem nada pra se preocupar, até ele bater na porta e Carole Hudson atendê-la. E o sorriso da mulher era gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo desafiador.

- Olá Noah, vejo que você chegou cedo. – E Puck sabia que Carole sabia que ele gostava de Finn, e ele quase mijou nas calças porque, droga, ele tinha esquecido que Finn contava TUDO pra mãe dele.

- Uh... Oi senhora Hudson. Como você está? Finn está pronto? – O sorriso gentil de Carole suavizou.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada. Finn deve descer a qualquer momento. Enquanto isso nós vamos ter uma conversinha! – E não é que o sorriso de Carole parecia ficar quase malicioso, quase como se ela estivesse se divertindo com o desconforto de Puck. – Entre e faça-se confortável. – Ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

Carole não faria nada com ele, certo? CERTO? E foi aí que Puck lembrou que ela era esposa de um falecido soldado, ou seja, ela poderia tirar as bolas dele fora e usar como colar. Puck engoliu em seco.

- Olha senhora Hudson, eu JURO que eu tenho as melhores intenções possíveis! A senhora sabe que Finn e eu crescemos juntos, fomos pra creche juntos, e sempre fomos colegas desde então, e que eu não machucaria ele intencio-

- Noah... Puck fecha a boca. Eu sei de tudo isso, mas é bom ouvir. – Disse Carole com um sorriso, mostrando descaradamente que ela estava realmente se divertindo com o desconforto de Puck. – Agora, eu quero exigir umas coisinhas. Primeiro, se eu sequer souber que você fez o Finn chorar, ele me disser o que aconteceu e eu não concordar com o modo que você agiu, bem, cabeças vão faltar. – Sim, ela vai totalmente arrancar as minhas bolas. Puck engoliu em seco novamente. – Segundo, nada de desrespeitar ele! Se ele não quiser ou não se sentir confortável com alguma coisa e te dizer, você pára o que você estava fazendo imediatamente. E ultimo, mas não menos importante, cuide bem dele, você sabe o quão frágil e inocente ele pode ser. – E com isso ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e foi avisar ao Finn que ele estava ali. _'Como eu sei disso?'_ Finn desceu correndo as escadas e atacou a sua boca como um homem que não bebia água há dias e ele fosse a única fonte por perto. Hey, ele não estava reclamando!

- Você está pronto pra ir à sorveteria? – Perguntou Puck, um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios.

- É claro. – Finn deu tchau à mãe dele, e ambos foram para a sorveteria 'Ice Cream Creamy', uma das melhores sorveterias da cidade, no carro de Puck.

Ao chegarem à sorveteria, ambos saíram do carro silenciosamente, a brisa do anoitecer era fresca, o pôr do sol havia terminado há um tempo, deixando espaço para a escura noite, com um céu iluminado pelas estrelas e a lua.

Finn andava na frente, a mão de Puck em suas costas, o guiando através da entrada até uma das mesas no canto direito do local. A mesa escolhida era a mais afastada de todas, ou seja, ninguém os perturbaria.

Eles sentaram-se um de frente para o outro e, lentamente, um sorriso foi aparecendo em suas faces. O sorriso de Finn não ficou muito tempo por ali.

- Por que ao invés de transar com ela você não veio falar comigo? Se você tivesse me dito, tudo seria diferente! Minha primeira vez poderia ter sido contigo ao invés de com Santana e a Quinn poderia ter tido a *primeira vez* dela com alguém que ela ama. E não, esse alguém não seria eu, eu estaria com você.

Eles sorriram um para o outro por um breve momento.

- Eu não sabia como lidar com isso tudo, eu só queria uma namorada que me visse pelo que eu sou do mesmo jeito que você me vê.

E no momento em que Finn ia erguer a mão para colocá-la junto à de Puck, um dos funcionários apareceu.

- O que vocês vão querer? – Perguntou o garoto. Finn lançou um sorriso malicioso à Puck.

- Eu quero um cascão com três bolas, uma de banana e duas de cereja, a de banana no meio. – Disse o mais alto, seu sorriso aumentou ao ver a face de Puck corar. – E trás uma casquinha com duas bolas, uma de chocolate e outra de flocos. E não esquece a cobertura de chocolate, meu namorado adora chocolate. – E dizendo isso, Finn piscou para Puck.

Nenhum dos dois notou o olhar de desgosto na cara do funcionário, o grunhido que o mesmo deu fizera o trabalho.

- E se eu sentir, perceber ou souber que tinha mais alguma coisa, além do que pedimos, no sorvete, bem, sinta-se livre para fazer uma carta de adeus para todos os que você conhece. Entendeu? – O garoto engoliu em seco ao notar o quão sério Puck era, acenou e saiu para realizar o pedido. Não muito tempo depois ele estava de volta, com os sorvetes dos garotos, para encontrar Finn com a língua na garganta de Puck, figurativamente falando. Ele limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Aqui está o seu pedido.

- Bom, toma o dinheiro e fique com o troco de gorjeta e não nos incomode mais, por favor. – Dizendo isso, Puck alcançou para o garoto o dinheiro e começou a tomar o seu sorvete, tentando, inutilmente, ignorar Finn que estava gemendo de prazer do outro lado da mesa.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu não tomo sorvete. – Disse Finn, lambendo os lábios, fazendo o máximo para não rir ao ver a luxuria na expressão de Puck. Parece que Finn não vai pra casa tão cedo. Bom!

- Que tal a gente ir lá pra casa e se conhecer melhor, hein? Se conhecer mais... intimamente. – Disse Puck dando um sorriso sedutor.

- Claro! Deixa só eu terminar de lamber a segundo bola de cereja. – Os olhos de Puck escureceram e sua boca abriu um pouco. Ao ver a boca de Puck escancarar Finn deu uma risadinha que Puck não podia não contribuir com um sorriso.

Finn levantou-se, ainda lambendo o sorvete, e foi até o carro de Puck, o mesmo o seguindo de perto, quando Finn ia tentar abrir a porta do passageiro Puck colocou uma mão em seu ombro, o virou e esmagou seus lábios nos do maior fervorosamente. Finn retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, um sorriso lentamente aparecendo em seus lábios, seu sorvete esquecido no chão.

- Entra no carro, eu quero uma cama embaixo de mim. – Disse Finn. Puck acenou e, literalmente, correu para o lado do motorista.

Eles atravessaram três sinais vermelhos e um verde até chegarem à casa de Puck.

O resto da noite foi passada entre gemidos e grunhidos de prazer, alguns de dor, e muito, muitos, range-ranges da cama. Finn só voltou pra casa depois da meia-noite. Carole só olhou pra ele e deu uma risadinha antes de ir para o seu quarto.

* * *

_*Para a minha sanidade e o bem da história Beth/Chuvisco nunca existiu, Puck "acidentalmente" contou tudo pro Jacob Ben Israel e Jacob postou tudo no blog dele.*_


End file.
